Jörmungandr
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Thor y Bud comparten una infancia típica en Asgard, y una juventud no tan típica. [Thor x Bud, yaoi]
1. El primer Bud

******Advertencias:** lime o lemon no muy fuerte, como quieran llamarlo.**  
****Pareja principal: **Thor x Bud.**  
****Personajes secundarios:** Hilda, Syd, el padre adoptivo de Bud, el padre de Thor (OC), Acidmaw & Dreadscale.**  
****Razón:**Evento Épica Asgardiana de saintseiyayaoi(punto)net**  
****Dedicatoria:** Me gustaría dedicárselo a **Miizah**, porque realmente no hubiera entrado al evento si no fuera por su influencia asgardosa XD y además me hizo el favor de leer y darme visto bueno, thankis (cualquier queja diríjanla a ella XD)**  
****Comentarios:**  
~El chiste del asunto era usar a los personajes que me tocaron al azar **(Thor, Hilda y Bud) **y hacerlo dizque épico XD**  
**~Creo que hay varias escenas innecesarias pero me entretuve escribiéndolas y al final no las quise quitar XD perdón si se aburren. Y la escena lemon es enteramente culpa de Miizah, yo planeaba hacer un fic no yaoi, lo juro, pero ella me pasó imágenes sexosas de Thor u/u.  
~Escribí "jormungars" así porque son basadas en las de world of warcraft =P

* * *

**Jörmungandr**

**—γζ—**

**I: El primer Bud**

—Han vuelto. —La mesa tembló cuando la mano del cazador azotó un objeto encima. Giró y caminó en círculos en el escaso espacio que la cabaña permitía, mientras el dueño de la misma observaba con escepticismo la gran escama octagonal y purpúrea que descansaba sobre la madera avejentada.

—Son sólo rumores de viajeros. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, el frío dio la impresión de duplicarse. Carraspeó—. Aunque no lo fueran, sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

El que caminaba se detuvo, volteó al otro conteniendo fuego en su mirada; un fuego que no se encendía desde hacía dos décadas. El verdadero instinto cazador.

—No son inmortales —dijo, y su frondosa barba apenas si ocultó la sonrisa emocionada. La posibilidad de completar aquel pendiente de su juventud le aceleraba la sangre a tal grado que las pieles que portaba se sentían sobrantes, aun en el gélido ambiente.

—Pero no se van a dejar matar por un par de viejos leñadores con artritis. —Se levantó y fue a atizar el fuego de la chimenea—. Y olvidas otra cosa; lo único en que deberías estar pensando…

Acercó las palmas al fuego unos momentos, las frotó entre sí conforme se enderezaba. Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba para mirar al visitante, cuya cabeza casi rozaba el techo y cuya vista ya se había enfocado en la ventana. Cada arruga que poseía estaba remarcada, sus enormes puños apretándose hasta hacer rechinar los guantes.

Afuera, en el porche nevado, dos niños jugaban a comparar sus huellas en la nieve. Uno complacido ante los resultados y otro cien por ciento fastidiado.

Bud se negaba a creer que Thor sólo fuera tres años mayor que él. Era casi el doble de alto y tan fuerte que le dolió la mano cuando aquél la apretó al saludar.

—¿Puedes cargar la carreta? —Le preguntó una vez que midieron la diferencia en el tamaño de las marcas que sus suelas imprimían en la nieve.

—No sé, ¿para qué querrías que cargara la carreta? —Thor le miró con una expresión divertida, haciéndolo sentir algo tonto. Bud se enfurruñó y se encogió de hombros.

—Para ver si puedes. —Thor no cargó la carreta. En lugar de eso, acercó la mano a la espalda de Bud, agarró su abrigo y lo alzó a medio metro del suelo.

—¡Hey! —El menor manoteaba y pataleaba, enojándose más y más al escuchar las risas del otro—. ¡Bájame!

Lo dejó caer de sentón, sacándole un gruñido.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reclamó al levantarse, mientras se sacudía la nieve de su trasero y clavaba enfuriados ojos ámbares sobre Thor, quien, no obstante, sonreía socarrón.

—Para ver si podía.

**—γζ—**

La próxima vez que Bud vio a Thor, no pudieron jugar a nada.

Bud frotó sus ojos y abrió ampliamente la boca. Su padre, de pie a su lado, chistó para reprenderlo. Bud parpadeó varias veces en un intento de espantarse el sueño y miró fijamente la delgada fumarola que se elevaba por los cielos a partir de la pira funeraria. No había viento esa noche así que el humo subía y subía en una línea vertical casi perfecta.

No era el primer funeral al que Bud asistía; en Asgard era fácil morir. Sin embargo, este era algo raro porque no había un cadáver, sólo habían puesto ropas y pertenencias del fallecido a quemar. Bud se puso de puntillas por unos momentos para alcanzar a ver sobre la viejecilla que estaba delante de él. Pudo apreciar la cabeza azul plata de Thor, notándolo más alto de lo que había estado cuando se conocieron tres meses atrás.

El padre del aludido había ido a hablar con el suyo, a ellos los habían mandado afuera para no escuchar, y no se enteró de mucho hasta que semanas más tarde comenzaron a circundar terribles rumores acerca de la desaparición del padre de Thor. Su propio padre había ido en su búsqueda junto con algunos aldeanos más, pero sólo habían encontrado a su caballo vagando cerca de la frontera, todavía con una de sus hachas colgada a la montura.

Bud pensó que todos lo asumían muerto, hasta que escuchó susurros de mujeres vestidas en harapos negros, sugiriendo que el padre de Thor había dejado atrás las inclemencias de Asgard para buscar una nueva vida en tierras menos desafortunadas. Eran comentarios extraños, pensaba Bud, pues ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar un hombre sin su caballo? ¿Y por qué no habría llevado a su hijo? Entendería la necesidad de alejarse de este reino agrisado, pero no el hacerlo solo.

Apretó los labios cuando sintió ganas de bostezar otra vez.

**—γζ—**

El invierno nunca era amable, pero ese año resultó desmedidamente brutal. No hubo un minuto que el enloquecido silbar del viento no se escuchase e hiciera crujir la madera. Bud se hizo un ovillo bajo la montaña de pieles, apretando los brazos contra su pecho. Sólo asomó la nariz cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe duro, dejando entrar nieve y ráfagas que barrieron con la poca calidez que había existido en la cabaña. Las velas fueron apagadas y tumbadas, los platos traquetearon y bailaron hasta llegar al borde de la mesa. La puerta se cerró y los salvajes sonidos de la naturaleza fueron amortiguados nuevamente.

Bud emergió de su envidiable nido de cobijas para ayudar a su padre a aliñar el par de conejos que traía consigo. Observó al hombre tiritar y limpiarse la nieve de la barba, y se imaginó lo frustrado que se sentía después de horas de estar a la intemperie y haber conseguido tan poco.

Fue por su daga, una que le enorgullecía porque tenía su nombre grabado y era bastante bonita; presumía el entallado de un felino en la empuñadura y en la funda lucía incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Tomó uno de los conejos, estaba a punto de hacer un corte y comenzar a sacarle la piel, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

—Este no es para nosotros —dijo, y se quitó el abrigo exterior para reemplazarlo por uno seco—. Se lo llevaré a Thor y su abuela. Dudo que el chico haya podido cazar con este clima, y el dinero del caballo vendido no les alcanzaría para mucho.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. —Apartó uno de los conejos y sonrió al niño que lo miraba receloso. No lo culpaba por sentirse un poco egoísta. Las condiciones de Asgard dificultaban la práctica de la caridad—. Con esto y los granos almacenados nos basta. La ventisca no durará demasiado.

La ventisca duró tres días más. La primera mañana de silencio, Thor se presentó a la puerta de la casa de Bud y habló con su padre comportándose con gran seriedad, ofreciéndose a ayudar a revivir la pequeña parcela, cargar la leña, u ocuparse de cualquier otro encargo en agradecimiento a su ayuda.

Bud se sintió culpable por haber dudado en regalar el conejo, al notar que Thor estaba más delgado desde que lo vio en el funeral. Lo ayudó con las cosas en las que deseaba asistir, y que normalmente eran sus tareas de cualquier forma. Thor iba cada dos días, se ocupaba de quitarle trabajo a Bud, traía queso hecho por su abuela y se llevaba piezas de carne fresca proveídas por el padre de Bud, quien a partir de entonces siguió estando al pendiente de él.

Los dos chicos aprendieron a cazar juntos. Thor ya sabía elaborar trampas pero el padre de Bud le ayudó a afinar su habilidad en el tiro con arco, y le enseñó los detalles más sutiles del rastreo. Bud estaba aprendiendo todo esto por primera vez, así que la experiencia de Thor era una presión constante para asimilar los conocimientos lo más rápido posible.

Al cabo de unas semanas los dos pudieron ir solos en su primera expedición. No se trataba de traer conejos o perdices, tenían la mira en un reno salvaje que había estado dejando huellas alrededor del lago congelado. No era común verlos tan al norte y aún menos en solitario, pero no iban a desperdiciar las escasas bendiciones de Odín. Ambos llevaban arcos y flechas, además del machete que cargaba Thor y la daga de Bud, cuerdas y otros utensilios. Siguieron los rastros por casi una hora hasta que una llovizna repentina comenzó a dificultarles la faena.

—Por acá. —Bud decía que podía olfatearlo. Thor había descubierto que Bud decía muchas cosas que tenían poco sentido. Decía que soñaba las nevadas antes de que sucedieran, decía que algo se le había perdido pero no recordaba qué, y cuando en verdad perdía una cosa, la buscaba con una mirada de liebre desorientada hasta que aparecía (usualmente en un lugar muy evidente).

No obstante, Bud no era una mala compañía. Había que tener en cuenta que, en estas partes alejadas de la villa principal, no existían muchas opciones para entablar amistades. Además, el hecho de que Bud fuera hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre ya lo convertía en algo que Thor debía incluir en su vida.

—Más vale que tengas razón.

Bud había tenido toda la razón. Thor lo jaló tras unos arbustos en cuanto divisó la majestuosa figura del reno escudriñando líquenes entre las piedras salpicadas de nieve.

—Es enorme —susurró Bud con una sonrisa emocionada. Podrían sacar bastante de ese animal, incluso para vender. Prepararon sus arcos con movimientos cuidadosos para evitar cualquier ruido y dispararon sus flechas al mismo tiempo; uno atinándole a una pata trasera y otro en el lomo. La criatura se tambaleó luchando por no caer, se movió incluso algunos metros antes de doblar las patas y rendirse al suelo. Bud se apuró a darle alcance, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Thor.

Entendió que debía haber sido paciente, que las flechas no habían perforado profundamente y que esta bestia era más resistente de lo que había previsto. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando llegó frente al reno y éste bramó agresivamente antes de intentar levantarse. Bud caminó en retroceso antes de girar y correr, con el reno pisándole los talones, listo a usar su enorme cornamenta para estamparlo contra el árbol más cercano.

Thor acudió en su ayuda, aunque era un espectáculo hilarante ver al pequeño de cabellos desbaratados correteando a medio resbalar sobre el lago congelado, con un reno enfuriado dándole persecución. Thor disparó varias flechas más conforme corría hacia el curioso par de presa y cazador, y justo cuando Bud dio un mal paso que le hizo deslizarse y caer al hielo, Thor alcanzó a saltar sobre la bestia —ya herida gravemente, pero aún necia por retaliación—, atraparlo fuertemente de la base de las astas y degollarlo con el machete. La sangre salió a borbotones y goteó sobre el blanco azuloso del hielo antes de que el reno se derrumbara.

Los sonidos de las exhalaciones agitadas de Bud se entremezclaron con las carcajadas burlonas, casi sin aliento, de Thor.

—No fue gracioso —reclamó el más chico, sobándose el costado sobre el que había caído.

—Desde donde yo estaba, sí. —Bud hizo un gesto malhumorado pero aceptó la mano que Thor le ofrecía para ayudar a levantarse. Bajo los chispeos de la lluvia, examinaron el cadáver del reno en silencio, satisfechos y a la vez admirados de la bestia. Algo que se aprendía al vivir en contacto con la naturaleza era respetarla y valorar lo que ofrecía. Hoy había sido generosa.

**—γζ—**


	2. El segundo Bud

**II: El segundo Bud**

**—γ****ζ****—**

Al año siguiente, y aunque lo veía con frecuencia, Thor volvió a conocer a Bud.

Estaba cazando cerca de propiedades privadas, en contra de toda prudencia. Sabía que si alguien lo descubría estaría en aprietos, pero era más fácil encontrar presas pequeñas aquí, pues se reproducían sin el hostigamiento de predadores y cazadores.

Ya llevaba un par de ardillas y tres liebres, y pensaba volver antes de acercarse demasiado a la mansión cuando de pronto escuchó movimientos en un arbusto cercano.

Volteó sobre el hombro y vio a un conejo saltar sin prisas, cojeando, totalmente distraído. Giró su cuerpo ágilmente, sólo lo necesario para disparar. El chasquido del arco al soltar la flecha fue simultáneo al repentino y agudo «¡No!» que lo sobresaltó.

El conejo emitió un chillido patético al morir. El niño que llegó corriendo a ver su mascota asesinada ya tenía los ojos saturados de lágrimas. Normalmente, Thor hubiera pensado que era el momento preciso para huir antes de que los guardias fueran alertados, pero se acercó con confianza, si bien la situación le parecía sumamente rara.

—¿Bud? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con esa ropa? —Esbozó una media sonrisa que ocultaba futuras carcajadas. El niño no hizo caso, se arrodilló y levantó al conejo para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Cuando empezó a llorar, Thor entendió que, de alguna forma, aunque tuviera el mismo color de pelo que Bud, los mismos ojos, el mismo diseño de su rostro y complexión, ese chiquillo no era Bud.

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de reponerse a esta sorpresa que no procesaba del todo.

—¡¿Por qué lo mataste?! ¡Era mío, lo salvé hoy! —lloriqueó alzando el rostro hacia Thor. Entonces le pareció ver un poco de Bud en él, con esa mirada afilada y furiosa. Sólo hasta ese momento Thor notó que el conejo tenía una pata vendada.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Aquí está prohibido cazar! —Seguía protestando el niño—. ¡Haré que te arresten!

—Tu conejo estará bien —dijo Thor, arrodillándose frente al que no era Bud.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si está muerto! —Sacudió al animalillo para comprobar su lamentable languidez.

—Será importante, no quedará desperdiciado. Tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero hay mucha gente en Asgard con hambre —explicó en un tono tranquilo, todavía repasando una y otra vez la noción de que Bud tenía un duplicado. Éste parecía algo más inmaduro que Bud, bastante más limpio, bien peinado y vestido, sin cicatrices, claramente mejor alimentado; pero el parecido era grotesco.

Sus palabras dejaron curioso al niño, quien miró al chico mucho más alto con ojos brillantes y desconfiados, que se iban suavizando poco a poco al recordar las veces que su madre buscaba ropa que ya no le quedaba para regalar a quien la necesitara.

—¿No temes que te atrapen si cazas aquí?... —preguntó, genuinamente intrigado.

—Sí, ya debería estar bien lejos. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Me dejarás llevarme el conejo? Lamento haberlo matado, no sabía que era una mascota, pero no creo que quieras conservarlo así. —Se contuvo de sonreír. El pobre chico estaba de luto, después de todo.

Syd aspiró entrecortado por la nariz y fue aflojando su agarre del conejo hasta dejarlo rodar al suelo. Thor lo recogió y extrajo la flecha. El padre de Bud no sólo le había enseñado a cazar, le había enseñado la importancia de compartir con los más desafortunados.

—Podría… —murmuró Syd en cuanto el mayor mostró intenciones de marcharse—. Yo podría traerte comida. —Se levantó y secó su cara con las mangas de su suéter.

—No hace falta, te meterías en problemas. Es suficiente con que me dejes cazar —aseguró Thor, dedicándole una mirada amistosa al menor. Después de unos segundos de consideración, Syd asintió.

—De acuerdo. No le diré a nadie —prometió con un atisbo de sonrisa que se esfumó en cuanto volvió a posar los ojos sobre su mascota muerta.

Esa misma noche, Thor supo que Bud se había conocido a sí mismo en cuanto llegó a la casa de aquél, donde encontró a su padre deshecho en lágrimas con el par de dagas gemelas tiradas a sus pies. Thor no preguntó nada al viejo, sólo dejó las presas sobre la mesa y fue en busca de Bud, quien había salido en plena tormenta.

Lo halló más pronto de lo previsto, destrozándose los puños contra un gran abeto, luciendo la cara raspada por las ramas que el viento arrojaba contra él.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

Bud vaciló por un instante antes de volver a asestar contra el indefenso árbol.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Ignoró el dolor en sus nudillos y las marcas sangrientas que habían quedado en el tronco, retrajo su brazo preparándolo para el siguiente golpe. No pararía hasta tumbarlo. Lanzó el puño una vez más.

—Conociste al niño del conejo.

La mano de Bud se congeló a milímetros de la corteza. Sus dedos temblaron y se aflojaron por segundos antes de reforzar el apretamiento. Sin embargo, dejó ambos brazos quietos a sus costados. Las ráfagas se aplacaron momentáneamente.

—Tú… ¿cómo sabes? —masculló agachando la vista. Se hizo más consciente de la presencia de Thor a sus espaldas, siempre lanzando sobre él una sombra que casi nunca se definía por la escasez de luz. Esta noche definitivamente no vería ninguna sombra, pero sentía su mirada pesada sobre sus hombros, y si en verdad sabía, si su padre se lo había dicho… no quería pensar en lo que imaginaba. No, no le importaba; que lo creyera una criatura maldita, que lo rechazara como sus propios padres habían hecho, como todo Asgard haría de saber la verdad…

Ya no le importaría nada más que la resolución de cobrar lo que le debían. No obstante, esperó a escuchar, desdeñando cada respiro sonoro propio y el suspiro cansino del otro cuando caminó para ponerse a su lado y ver su perfil cabizbajo.

—Estaba cazando cerca de su casa. Es muy grande —decía llanamente—. Tienen sirvientes, caballos, ovejas… —Un nuevo puñetazo de Bud lo interrumpió, la madera del abeto rechinó doliente y todas las ramas se mecieron dejando caer hojarasca.

—Todo debía ser mío… —siseó tan bajo que los silbidos del viento renovado no le permitieron a Thor escucharlo bien, pero alcanzó a leer sus labios.

—No seas idiota. Muchos desearían lo que tú tienes. —El tono endurecido de Thor crispó los nervios del menor, quien dio un respingo y resolló cual potro encabritado.

—¿Como tú? —Bud curvó sus labios sardónicamente al voltear—. Querías a mi padre, ¿no? ¡Ahí lo tienes, no lo necesito!

Thor le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado. No midió su fuerza, se oyó un crujido. Bud no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que estuvo en el piso, atragantándose con su propia sangre y un molar suelto. El cerebro le zumbaba, se lo imaginaba desprendiéndose de su cráneo y haciéndose batidillo. Su pómulo ardía y palpitaba; seguro el puñetazo le había partido la piel, por lo menos. No se le ocurrió siquiera intentar levantarse, parpadeaba sintiéndose incapaz de enfocar la mirada. Sólo atinó a escupir el diente y un desagradable menjurje de saliva y sangre.

Después de contemplarlo algunos momentos con una mezcla de lástima y cólera, Thor lo jaló para arriba, se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un cervatillo muerto y lo llevó de regreso a casa, donde Bud aceptó en indignado silencio los cuidados de su padre adoptivo, sin decir una palabra más durante el resto de la noche. Por dentro, sus planes de superar a su reflejo humano bullían intranquilos.

**—γ****ζ****—**


	3. El tercer Bud

**III: El tercer Bud**

**—γ****ζ****—**

Bud siguió atentando contra árboles, contra todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Thor no tuvo otra opción más que estudiar su regresión. Bud se volvió más montaraz año tras año, hosco con su padre y con el resto del mundo, incapaz de una sonrisa. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía que a duras penas soportaba su compañía, pero en ocasiones lo buscaba para cazar o entrenar, diciendo que si quería ser más fuerte y hábil que Syd, debía primero sobrepasar a Thor.

Al cumplir los quince, la impaciencia de Bud se hizo aún más palpable. Estaba seguro de que podría irrumpir en la mansión y reclamar por la fuerza todo lo que le correspondía. Sin embargo, cada vez que merodeaba los alrededores buscando un momento adecuado, acababa víctima de inseguridades que le hacían repensar las cosas. Quizás no estaba listo.

Syd había recibido entrenamiento marcial para seguir la honorable línea de guerreros Asgardienses. Bud había sido testigo, a lo lejos y entre las sombras, del avance de su odiado hermano. Él se había entrenado burdamente, con las herramientas que la naturaleza proporcionaba; no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en desventaja. Lo había estado desde que nació.

Y había algo más que le frustraba en desmedida. Thor, el patrón para medirse, se hacía más fuerte día a día sin siquiera intentarlo. Más fuerte que él.

Sobrepasando los dos metros, Thor era el hombre más alto de Asgard, los niños lo señalaban llamándolo gigante, ya tenía una barba que le circundaba la cara, podía ahorcar un oso con sus manos y partir árboles de un golpe. Nadie creería que tenía sólo dieciocho años.

Esa tarde fue por él. Lo buscó en una de las aldeas a las afueras de la ciudad principal, donde sabía que acostumbraba a hacer trueque con los pescadores, así como regalar gran parte de lo que conseguía a las familias más afectadas por la pobreza.

A Bud le desagradaba andar en las villas. La probabilidad de toparse con Syd se multiplicaba y no le sorprendería que algún aldeano o soldado que conociera a su gemelo lo señalara como la aberración que las supersticiones lo habían declarado ser.

Siempre que iba a concentraciones de civilización portaba una capa con capucha y se aseguraba de no llamar la atención. Se encaminó directamente al área del mercado, pero esperó apartado hasta que Thor lanzó la mirada en su dirección. Bud se reprendió mentalmente. Esta era otra de las cosas que le desesperaban y le hacían sentir insuficiente; no sólo Thor era más fuerte, sino que sus sentidos se habían vuelto mucho más agudos. Aunque había aprendido el arte del sigilo, con Thor nunca podía aproximarse sin ser percibido.

Thor llegó a su lado saludando con un alzamiento de sus cejas. Bud dio la media vuelta para emprender la marcha a la par, no sin antes anunciar:

—Hoy escalaremos el volcán.

Thor rodó los ojos hacia arriba y rascó su nuca. Lanzó su mirada entrecerrada hacia abajo y a su izquierda, donde caminaba Bud.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Te ayudaré a hacerlas después —aseguró Bud, bajándose la capucha en cuanto se alejaron de la plazoleta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres del volcán? —Tanto Thor como Bud dirigieron sus miradas hacia la cumbre nevada que se apreciaba a la distancia, rodeada de nubes tormentosas.

—Llegar a la cima antes que tú. —Thor soltó un suspiro resignado, preguntándose si Bud algún día iba a darse cuenta de que nunca podrían estar parejos en todo. Era ilógico, dada sus constituciones físicas. Bud lo superaba en agilidad y rapidez, pero cuando se trataba de fuerza y resistencia, aquél jamás sería capaz de igualarlo. Además, si bien ambos estaban adecuados a las bajas temperaturas, Thor tenía un umbral de tolerancia mayor. Bud estaría tiritando para cuando llegaran a la mitad del volcán dormido.

—Hoy conocí a la sacerdotisa Hilda —comentó cuando salían del pueblo. La mirada extrañada de Bud no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Me la imaginaba distinta. Es muy joven. —Le calculaba una edad similar a Bud, aunque transmitiera una especie de sabiduría que, mezclada con la generosidad reflejada en sus actos, palabras y simple presencia, le había dejado bastante impresionado—. Y tiene… un poder especial, curativo. No sólo de daño físico… —Mostró su brazo, señalando donde había sido herido por los soldados—. ¿Alguna vez has ido a los rezos?

—No. —De hecho, sí. Tenía la vaga memoria de haber estado cerca del risco, con un frío horroroso, pero no recordaba más que la sensación de querer ir a casa y la figura de la enorme estatua de Odín que captó su atención todo el tiempo. Se había comportado mal, estaba seguro, apelando que se aburría. Su padre nunca volvió a llevarlo—. No me digas que planeas asistir…

Thor lo miró con cierta condescendencia. Bud rechinó los dientes al darse cuenta en lo que se había metido.

—Es una de las cosas que debo hacer después.

Obedeciendo el trato, una vez que terminaron el senderismo en el volcán, Bud acompañó a Thor durante todos sus pendientes. Lo primero fue una breve visita a un sitio que le generó excesiva aprensión.

Thor acudía ocasionalmente a la tumba simbólica de su padre para evocar la fecha en que supo que no volvería. Bud nunca había ido con él antes, y ahora no hizo más que estar parado a suficiente distancia y mirar impaciente en dirección opuesta al montículo conmemorativo. Bud jamás preguntaba a Thor por sus padres, porque eso significaría tener que hablar de los suyos. Y no iba a comenzar ahora ni nunca.

Después bajaron hasta el acantilado que enfrentaba el gélido océano. En un promontorio golpeado incesantemente por las olas, rezaba la señorita Hilda, con un mar de súbditos secundándola desde la explanada y los nobles más allegados en primera fila.

Mientras Thor se empapaba con la bondad esparcida por el cálido cosmos de Hilda, inspirador al recogimiento, el resentimiento de Bud ardía por la presencia de su infalible combustible: Syd, ubicado en el sitio ocupado por las personas de confianza de la princesa, ataviado en ropas finas y haciendo gala de un porte infalible.

Ni siquiera la plácida energía de la muchacha era capaz de apaciguar los desbocados deseos de venganza. Bud se fue de allí antes de que los rituales finalizaran. Thor apreció de reojo cómo se empujaba entre la multitud para escapar. Volvió su atención a la distante silueta de la señorita Hilda, increíblemente frágil en apariencia, siendo azotada por el cruel clima mas sin titubear ni un instante. Su templanza y abnegación le sobrecogían.

Había pensado que Bud sería capaz de sentir lo que ella simbolizaba y ver más allá de la autoimpuesta ceguera del rencor. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente fue tras él, lo encontró más enardecido que nunca, alzando una roca que le superaba en tamaño antes de aventarla al río.

—Vas a tener que moverla de ahí —dijo aproximándose a espaldas del otro, quien volteó sobre su hombro. Bud no replicó nada, se introdujo a la corriente glacial y volvió a alzar la roca, no porque le importara que el río pudiese desbordarse, sino simplemente para sentirse inflado por su propio poder otra vez. Fue así que demandó más de lo que su fuerza física le permitiría por lógica, y Thor lo vio brillar. No estuvo seguro si eran juegos de las nubes que abrazaban a la luna y afectaban la iluminación, pero había destellos nacarados alrededor de Bud.

La roca quedó en la orilla de nuevo. Bud agitó los brazos, sus músculos ardían y temblaban. Se sentó sobre la roca y pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos revueltos, mojándolos y haciéndolos hacia atrás, oscureciendo el tono cian con el agua. Thor caminó hasta llegar a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y observó el interminable avance de la corriente. De soslayo apreció a Bud concentrando su mirada ahí mismo, entre el líquido cerril que murmuraba. Al estar sobre la piedra, quedaba perfectamente a la altura de la mirada de Thor. Era raro verlo desde este ángulo, pensó Bud al girar discretamente la cara.

—Recuperaré lo que es mío —declaró, enfervorizado por la adrenalina—. Me haré fuerte. El más fuerte.

En respuesta, Thor resopló. Bud nunca le había parecido más necio. Él no se iba a jactar de ser el hombre más sabio de Asgard, había gran cantidad de cosas que desconocía; la muerte de su padre, por ejemplo, que jamás había podido entender. Pero Bud se hallaba en condiciones mucho más graves, sin entender su propia existencia. Thor al menos sabía qué tipo de vida llevar para enorgullecer a sus seres queridos ausentes. Su madre había muerto al dar a luz, pero gustaba de imaginarla paciente y bondadosa. Él había descubierto que ayudar curaba heridas inmateriales; proveer sustento a compatriotas necesitados alimentaba el alma.

Bud, por otra parte, se había encerrado en su egoísmo, menospreciando todo lo que considerara débil o inferior. Quizás sólo por eso continuaba relacionándose con Thor.

—Y una vez que seas el más fuerte de Asgard, ¿qué harás?

—Tener todo lo que desee —contestó Bud con el ceño fruncido. Su objetivo era obvio; aunque nunca lo hubiera puesto en palabras, se había dedicado a mejorar más allá de lo natural. Thor era el testigo más fiel de cada terco paso dado, no tendría que estar preguntando a estas alturas.

—¿Pero qué deseas? —Bud tensó los hombros. Thor había volteado para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y no era que hubiera incomprensión en sus pupilas, serenas pero inflexibles, sino que, pese a conocer sus metas, era evidente que las juzgaba tontas—. ¿Vivir en la mansión? Extrañarías el bosque. ¿Y has pensado en lo ridículo que te verías en la ropa de nobles? —Curvó los labios al recordar el día que conoció a Syd—. ¿Quieres un caballo? Los que ellos usan no te sirven para nada, en las subastas de la frontera te consigues un Brabant a buen precio, soportan las heladas como ningún otro. —Hizo nota mental de ahorrar para adquirir uno—. ¿Comida? La disfrutamos porque escasea.

El tener todo sólo le iba a servir a Bud para darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente vacío que estaba, la cantidad de tiempo que había desperdiciado odiando sin sentido, ansiando lo que no le hacía falta, despreciando lo que en realidad tenía valía, olvidándose de sí mismo por convertirse en un ente sin profundidad ni mérito.

Cuando Bud se convirtiera en el hombre más fuerte de Asgard, podría llamarse también el más estúpido.

Diminutos atisbos de realidad se colaron entre las pestañas de Bud al escuchar cada palabra de Thor. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos un largo momento, ignorando todo, tachándolo en su imaginación. Volvió a abrirlos tras instalar el ruido en su cerebro que cancelaba toda reflexión sensata: el ruido de la tormenta en la que había sido arrojado al ser un bebé.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Thor cuando el menor saltó de la roca.

—Me aburres —dijo con la cabeza gacha antes de alejarse rumbo a su casa.

**—γ****ζ****—**


	4. La sacerdotisa

**IV: La sacerdotisa**

**—γ****ζ****—**

Bud estuvo un poco más tranquilo los días siguientes. Thor siguió yendo a los rezos, y en cierta ocasión, al finalizar, la señorita Hilda lo reconoció y lo invitó al palacio para charlar. Fue una experiencia inmediblemente incómoda para Thor, pues estuvieron acompañados por la hermana menor de la sacerdotisa y algunos nobles de su confianza. Entre ellos, el gemelo de Bud, quien lo reconoció con una media sonrisa que Thor contestó con un breve alzamiento de su barbilla.

Era un poco cómico recordar el drama del conejo, pero dicho efecto se oscurecía al evocar la negatividad que la existencia de este muchacho había traído para Bud. Thor decidió ignorarlo lo más posible. Se acomodó con un poco de torpeza en el sillón, apartándolo de la mesa para no acabar pateando algo, y maldiciendo internamente porque el respaldo le quedaba corto. Los sirvientes le ofrecieron té en una taza de lo más insignificante. Tuvo que sostenerla con gran cuidado por temor a quebrarla.

—No he podido cabalgar en el bosque desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica. Los deberes como sacerdotisa de Odín apenas si le permitían asomarse fuera del castillo del Valhalla para otra cosa que no fuera acudir al sagrado sitio de oración—. ¿Siguen creciendo grosellas en los bosques del sur?

Thor asintió y bebió el té de un trago, pero se quedó sosteniendo la taza, simulando que quedaba más.

—En ciertas partes —respondió, conmemorando el exacto recorrido que le había llevado a toparse con arbustos de dichas bayas unos días atrás—. Le conseguiré algunas la próxima vez que vaya por esos rumbos.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte. Fler y yo las disfrutamos mucho. —La sonrisa agradecida de la dama le hizo inclinar la cabeza en un gesto respetuoso, reiterando el compromiso de recabar las frutas prometidas.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes, señorita Fler?, yo podría habérselas conseguido —ofreció un muchacho rubio que se sentaba al lado de la niña.

Thor no prestó atención a la conversación entre aquellos, se mantuvo silente a menos que Hilda se dirigiera directamente a él. Escuchó a Syd y Siegfried dialogar acerca de asuntos oficiales del reino, Hagen contando historias que hacían reír a Fler, y la señorita Hilda siendo partícipe ocasional, manteniéndose a raya la mayor parte del tiempo. Aun así, sus silencios saciaban. Esa sensación que se producía cuando oraba se mantenía presente, si bien en menor escala, cuando ella simplemente _estaba_. Era una paz adictiva.

Y le intrigaba recordar la manera en que Bud se había cubierto de fulgores, era similar a la energía que emergía de Hilda cuando entraba en comunión con Odín, o cuando había curado su brazo.

Antes de retirarse, Thor acudió con ella para preguntarle sobre esto.

«El cosmos», lo nombró ella, y le pidió traer al joven que había mencionado.

Thor no se negó, pese a que sabía que tendría que arrastrar a Bud a la fuerza… o engañarlo de alguna manera.

**—γ****ζ****—**

—Podrías haber cargado esto solo. —Bud arrojó sobre la mesa la bolsa que contenía al ciervo destazado. Thor dejó otra bolsa incluso más grande al lado, y luego otra pequeña que estaba llena de grosellas.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —reclamó lanzando miradas suspicaces a su alrededor. Habían entrado por la puerta de servicio y se encontraban en la cocina, seguramente sólo sirvientes andaban por aquí, pero la posibilidad de que Syd se hallara bajo el mismo techo le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Ya casi —dijo Thor—. La señorita Hilda quería conocerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué-? Olvídalo, no me interesa. —Dio una zancada en dirección a la puerta.

Thor lo jaló del brazo y le hizo avanzar por un pasillo, internándolo en áreas del palacio que Bud nunca soñó pisar.

—¡Thor! —Bud forcejeó intentando soltarse, frustrándose velozmente al recordarse lo vano que eran sus esfuerzos. Sabía que el agarre de acero de Thor no se aflojaría hasta que aquél así lo quisiera.

—Vamos, no seas cobarde. —La risa mordaz de Thor sólo encolerizó aún más a Bud, pero su mente quedó en pausa cuando sintió un contacto incorpóreo. Sólo se imaginó blanco; no el blanco congelante de las nevadas —de su nevada personal—, sino un blanco acogedor, ilógicamente cálido.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir. —La voz de terciopelo lo trajo poco a poco fuera del embrujo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño salón de sobria elegancia, y que Thor lo había soltado. No se movió. Clavó los ojos sobre la muchacha de larga cabellera platinada que se acercó a él calmosamente hasta tocar su hombro con la punta de sus dedos. El blanco estuvo ahí de nuevo, un impulso de luz que le sacudió por dentro.

Tuvo la impresión de que ya había experimentado esto antes. Sí, en el sitio de oración, de forma menos concentrada, algo que despidió como un zumbido molesto que le distraía de sus emociones corruptas. Ahora no había ninguna emoción en el rostro de Bud, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos agrandados. Thor lo miró curioso, opinando que, para variar, lucía de quince; sin la amargura que siempre le hacía parecer mayor.

Hilda en realidad no necesitaba comprobar la capacidad de Bud para sentir el cosmos. Tan sólo el verlo dejaba claro que se trataba del guerrero que le había faltado localizar. Había estado al tanto del crecimiento de todos, limitándose a observar a algunos a distancia, pero la sombra de Mizar había sido elusiva, como debía ser.

—La capacidad para explotar el cosmos es un regalo de Odín; potencia todas nuestras capacidades humanas, se trata de una herramienta invaluable —explicó sin desaparecer la discreta sonrisa de sus labios. Era un gesto que reflejaba satisfacción pero también una rara tristeza. Las cosas que percibía en Bud no eran de lo más esperanzadoras. Volteó hacia Thor, pensando que aquél quizás podría balancearlas. Odín debía haber visto conveniente que ellos dos crecieran juntos—. Ustedes poseen tal bendición. Sí, tú también, Thor. —Su sonrisa se hizo más vívida ante la confusión en el semblante del aludido.

Hilda alejó su mano de Bud. Su rostro adquirió circunspección y el silencio se hizo grueso por momentos. Odín no ofrecía regalos sin demandar sacrificios.

—Sin embargo, con ello viene de la mano una tarea difícil. —Tensó los labios e infló levemente el pecho con su siguiente inhalación. Cruzó las manos al frente y contempló al par de expectantes jóvenes—. Puedo ver que se han hecho fuertes, y sobrepasarán los límites imaginables si continúan cultivando su poder…

Dentro de los ocasos que se dibujaban en los irisesde Bud surgió un temblor ansioso ante las prometedoras palabras de la joven, mientras ésta pareció contrariada entre el orgullo y la preocupación.

—Cuando la hora de necesidad llegue, ¿servirán a Odín como Dioses Guerreros? ¿Servirán a Asgard junto a mí?

Thor no necesitó meditarlo. Ya tenía una rodilla contra el suelo y su voz retumbaba inequívoca contra las paredes de piedra.

—Será un honor, señorita Hilda. —Su padre le había hablado de los legendarios Dioses Guerreros, no había aldeano de Asgard que ignorara los relatos de valerosos hombres que habían surgido en los momentos críticos de la historia del reino, perpetuando su existencia. La señorita Hilda personificaba la esperanza de Asgard, y dentro de los pensamientos raudos de Thor resaltaba el saberse afortunado al poder tener la oportunidad de protegerla.

Hilda hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, aceptando la desbordante lealtad de Thor. En realidad era algo con lo que había contado prácticamente desde que lo conoció. No pudo evitar que sus pupilas se estremecieran debido a la escalofriante relevancia de su presente, y cuando enfocó la mirada en Bud, previniendo desconfianza de su parte, fue tomada por sorpresa por una respuesta inmediata.

—Acepto. —Sonó certero, pero no hubo entrega tangible, sus ojos encandilados ni siquiera veían a Hilda, veían a través de ella, sobre el lienzo imaginario donde la fantasía de su futuro se dibujaba. Un futuro que, para variar, se prometía brillante.

**—γ****ζ****—**


	5. Grosellas

**V: Grosellas**

**—γζ—**

La primera vez que Bud y Thor fueron a la taberna trajo consigo muchas primeras veces para otras cosas.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Bud pudo relajarse, olvidándose de su eterno pendiente de represalia. El saberse un futuro dios guerrero le había amilanado un poco, disminuyendo el estrés con el que siempre vivía. Durante las últimas semanas, Thor lo había sorprendido sonriendo a sus comentarios humorísticos y a veces simplemente observando tranquilo a los ciervos que se acercaban a beber del río, sin la necesidad de descuartizarlos.

Además, se trataba del cumpleaños de Thor, y si bien Bud no apreciaba los cumpleaños (por ignorar la fecha exacta del propio), sabía que para el resto de la gente era importante y Thor lo chantajeó con promesas de ir más allá del volcán, a los precipicios helados.

Fue la primera vez que Bud conoció los efectos del exceso de alcohol, y fue la primera vez que Thor sintió la emoción difícil de contener al ver sus avances románticos siendo fructíferos.

Para ser la primera vez que osaba cortejar a una dama, estaba bien. Se trataba de una de las jóvenes cocineras de la taberna que probablemente estaba hastiada de coqueteos impertinentes por parte de borrachos, mas se mostró paciente y genuinamente agradada por el alto y fornido cazador que, para variar, lucía en sus cinco sentidos y no intentaba alzarle la falda cada dos minutos.

El muchacho que le acompañaba era un caso totalmente distinto; bebió a lo bestia y se la pasó casi todo el rato con la cabeza desparramada sobre la barra, soltando comentarios en una voz arrastrada que no tenían otro objetivo más que desmeritar a su amigo. «Thor no sabe hablar con mujeres», decía. «Thor vive con su abuela», «Thor come más que un buey y ronca peor que un oso, ¿qué muchacha querría casarse con él?».

La pobre chica terminó aburrida y se excusó para seguir con sus deberes. Thor golpeó a Bud en la cabeza antes de levantarse y abandonar la taberna. Bud lo siguió, sobándose la nuca y cuidando de no tambalearse demasiado a cada paso.

El enfado de Thor era magno, pero aun así esperó hasta que Bud salió agarrándose de la pared. Rodearon la taberna con la intención de adentrarse al bosque e ir a casa, pero Bud se detuvo cuando el vértigo lo golpeó poderosamente.

—Espera… —llamó al mayor y apoyó las manos sobre la pared, mirando hacia sus zapatos. Parpadeó lento hasta que sintió la presencia del otro a su lado. Podía percibir su ira materializándose en un rayo invisible lanzado por su mirada. Su sonrisa torcida fue interrumpida por un hipido.

—¿De qué te indignas? Admite que ni siquiera te gustaba. —Se recargó parcialmente contra Thor, ensartándole un codo en el abdomen. Aquél lo sujetó por reflejo, pero enseguida pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo caer al piso y olvidarse de él por algunos días. Bud alzó la cara, admiró la mueca de desagrado, casi asco, que Thor portaba, y se empujó hacia arriba para arrastrar sus labios sobre los de aquél.

Así fue la primera vez que Bud besó a Thor. Y se dio de una manera tan espontánea, torpe y poco significativa, que ambos asumieron que sería la última. Thor se enderezó dando un respingo, frunció el ceño, prefirió quedarse sin una explicación, y soltó a Bud para verlo manotear antes de alcanzar nuevamente la pared.

—No me hagas cargarte.

Se condenó a sí mismo con aquella advertencia, pues la ebriedad de Bud le evitó de caminar como la gente y Thor acabó desesperándose.

Llegó a la cabaña cargándolo. No era la cabaña de Thor ni la de Bud, sino una que había quedado abandonada años atrás cuando su dueño emigró, y que ellos se habían apropiado. La utilizaban como almacén, y esporádicamente cuando uno u otro no quería enfrentar a su figura de autoridad por algún motivo, o simplemente porque estaba más cerca de la villa principal y a veces convenía quedarse allí cuando las ventiscas los agarraban de imprevisto.

Thor no quería llevar a Bud a su casa en su actual estado, así que la cabaña multiusos le pareció mejor opción. Lo dejó sobre el catre y él durmió al lado en el piso. Pensó que sería una noche tranquila con Bud en la última dimensión de la inconsciencia, pero fue sobresaltado en la madrugada por el peso que rodó de la cama y se restregó sobre él.

El beso que no se sentía a nada se repitió. Bud sujetaba sus mejillas y movía sus labios contra los suyos y Thor creía que aquél estaba sonámbulo porque tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía bajo, como un zumbido alargado y más bien inconsciente. Cuando Bud abrió los ojos, se le quitaron sus dudas. Lo miró intrigado y sufrió una sacudida involuntaria al sentir que le desabrochaba el cinturón.

—Bud. —Sujetó su muñeca pero Bud se zafó y continuó con su tarea, removiéndose sobre la pelvis de Thor desesperadamente. Ya no estaba ebrio pero el mismo Bud prefería pensar lo contrario.

—Esa chica… te hice un favor. Ni siquiera era bonita. —Thor se apoyó en sus codos. Bud ahora trabajaba para desabotonar sus propios pantalones con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha delineaba el miembro de Thor bajo la ropa aflojada, y continuaba hablando apresurado, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y quién sabe… quién sabe con cuántos haya estado, podrías haberte enfermado de algo…

Thor enarcó una ceja. A Bud nunca se le daba el altruismo. Tensó los hombros y bufó cuando las caricias exigentes de aquél comenzaron a surtir efecto. Pensó en la muchacha de la taberna, en las curvas que había imaginado que podría apretar, y el aroma a yerbas de cocina que había causado un agradable picor a su nariz. Bud era todo esbelto, y aunque sabía que no era frágil, se le ocurría que podría romperlo, al menos esa impresión le daba justo ahora, temblando sobre él y mostrándose ansioso por algo que Thor jamás imaginó. Bud no tenía olor, no más que el de la nieve, quizás por eso pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría de las personas.

Bud gimió y cerró los ojos cuando Thor se lanzó sobre él para ponerlo contra el piso. Entonces recibió el tercer beso que ninguno previó, lleno de saliva y dientes. Movió sus piernas, refregando para empujar los pantalones de ambos. Thor no cabía entre ellas, tuvo que presionar para que Bud las apartara más, y fue en ese momento que Bud cayó en cuenta de que habría otra primera vez para esa seguidilla de primeras veces y que Thor era grande por todas partes y pulsaba contra el interior de su muslo, caliente y sólido, y _cómo se iba a arrepentir de esto en la mañana_; porque sólo estaban haciendo lo necesario, lo que el instinto animal dictaba, no lo razonable.

Bud olvidó cómo respirar, pero recordó algo más vergonzoso; recordó cómo sacar lágrimas sin hacer ruido, porque de pequeño odiaba que su padre lo encontrara llorando por cualquier razón. Sintió una mano de Thor oprimiendo su cabello, otra agarrando su cadera, y los labios de aquél cerca de su oído resoplando cuando no susurraban o chistaban como si se tratara de apaciguar a un caballo brioso.

Lo sintió retroceder y se lo evitó, jalándolo de los brazos. Por supuesto que él podía aguantar esto, se dijo, y volvió a respirar, entrecortado, insuficiente. Cuando Thor se movió acercándose, llegando más profundo, Bud abrió los ojos para desconcentrarse del dolor y miró el techo de madera de la cabaña. Sus uñas se ensartaron a la espalda de Thor con tal ímpetu que rasgaron su camisa sin mangas, y poco a poco fue manejando cada exhalación y prediciendo cada azote sobre los nervios de su columna vertebral.

Thor jadeaba echando aire caliente sobre su cuello y pronto se animó a embestir tan fuerte y a prisa como su sangre lo demandaba. Bud encontró cierta satisfacción en el hecho de que Thor no había necesitado la voluptuosidad de la chica del bar para excitarse y, con una media sonrisa engreída que se deformaba por la incomodidad, recibió las últimas acometidas erráticas y demandantes.

Tosió cuando Thor se desplomó sobre él, y se tardó algunos minutos en determinar que no iba a acostumbrarse a respirar con tal peso encima. Resopló antes de intentar empujarlo a la vez que se escurría a un lado. Resintió cada movimiento y no dejó de apretar los dientes, ni siquiera cuando se halló libre, tirado junto a Thor, que ya roncaba contento.

Bud estaba bastante chocado con la situación y quiso masturbarse a manera de consolación pero se sentía tan agotado y adolorido que su cuerpo no le respondió.

Anduvo con un humor de los mil demonios durante los días siguientes, a lo que Thor respondió con eventuales comentarios sardónicos como «Te hubieras quedado callado en la taberna», o «No me hubieras quitado los pantalones». Su falta de compasión, dentro de todo, era preferible al hipotético caso de verlo disculpándose o lleno de remordimiento por algo que el mismo Bud había buscado.

Sin embargo, Thor sí se disculpó, de cierta forma. Al menos Bud así interpretó la bolsa de grosellas que encontró afuera de su puerta una mañana.

**—γζ—**


	6. Verdades

**VI: Verdades**

**—γ****ζ****—**

—¡La encontré! —La puerta pegó contra la pared al ser abierta, sobresaltando a la viejecilla sentada en un banquillo cerca de la chimenea. Había estado remendando los guantes de su nieto, mientras éste ocupaba el piso y limpiaba sus armas.

—Thor, la encontré —repitió sin aliento, sus pupilas vibrando excitadas. Tan imprevisto como había llegado, dio la vuelta. Thor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue tras él.

—¿Cómo sabes que es la tuya? —gritó al joven que ya se adelantaba entre la arboleda seca, apresurándose para llegar hasta él.

—Lo sé, sólo lo sé. La vi en el fondo del lago, puedo llegar a ella, no está del todo congelado —hablaba sin respirar, sin saber cómo mover las manos ni atinar a controlar la sonrisa de aires demenciales.

—Bud —Thor llamó firmemente, alcanzando a tirar de su brazo—. Piénsalo bien, si esta fuera la voluntad de Odín, la señorita Hilda nos hubiera convocado. Te estás adelantando, no puedes simplemente reclamar la primera armadura que te encuentres, así no es como funciona…

—¡Es lo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que lo voy a dejar pasar? —La mirada de Bud estaba tan perdida en su manía, que Thor no vio otra opción más que dejarlo ir.

Durante los últimos cinco años el gemelo había alimentado su obsesión día a día, decidido a ocupar el puesto prometido por Hilda lo antes posible, como si dependiera de sí mismo y no de designios divinos. El saberse con el potencial de ser un dios guerrero había constituido una recompensa adelantada que lo propulsó a continuar su incansable misión de perfeccionamiento.

Y Thor lo acompañó en ella, porque también tenía sus propios intereses; si iba a convertirse en defensor de Asgard y la sacerdotisa, no podía conformarse.

Poco a poco, con la impaciente guía de Bud, aprendió a entrar en contacto con su propio cosmos y extirpar indecible poder de sí mismo. Aprendió también a estar con Bud sin lastimarlo, aunque no sucedió con frecuencia, fueron eventos raros y aislados, iniciados por Bud cuando no quería hablar de nada o cuando llegaba al punto en que no quería pensar en las cosas que siempre lo perseguían, y sólo se dieron durante el lapso de un año.

Bud dejó de buscar intimidad con él tan súbitamente como lo había provocado la primera vez. Fue extraño para Thor en un principio, lo añoró en ocasiones, pero entendió que era sólo una señal más de lo mucho que Bud se había abstraído del mundo, dejándose consumir por Syd y su necesidad malsana de rebasarlo.

Nunca había dejado de creer que un día Bud se daría cuenta de que su manera de pensar era insulsa, pero con el paso del tiempo lo que se demostraba insulsa era tal esperanza.

Thor volvió a la cabaña por su hacha, se adentró al bosque con el pretexto de conseguir algo de leña, aunque simplemente ansiaba algo de actividad para desquitar su frustración. La primera idea fue destrozar árbol tras árbol.

En incontables ocasiones se había cuestionado por qué no cortaba de tajo su asociación con Bud. Era una amistad no planeada, parchada por circunstancias en común. Conocían cada detalle de la vida del otro pero jamás discutían otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con el futuro como dioses guerreros o asuntos triviales del diario vivir: el oso merodeador, la escasez de caza en ciertas temporadas, las rutas de los alces, los sitios de pesca, la compartición de leña, los competitivos entrenamientos.

Los factores que los unían variaban día a día, y el hilo se adelgazaba a veces, pero nunca se cortaba del todo.

**—γ****ζ****—**

Bud no dudó en introducirse al agua bajo cero, no dudó en retar la presión que le impelía hacia arriba, no se vio intimidado por la oscuridad ni por la temperatura que lo castigaba despiadadamente. Las dudas comenzaron cuando alcanzó la profunda base del lago y la armadura se comprobó más pesada de lo que había calculado.

Inamovible.

Aun así, no cedió. La lustrosa belleza negra del ropaje divino le creó una sensación de euforia que no se apagó hasta que sus pulmones alcanzaron el límite. Miró hacia arriba cuando las semillas del pánico comenzaron a brotar. Parpadeó pausadamente, tratando de ubicarse. No estaba seguro desde qué dirección había venido, dónde se hallaba el hueco en el hielo por donde había accedido…

Debía moverse, buscar la salida, pero la efigie del tigre dientes de sable le seducía, sus ojos rubíes chispeando entre las espesas sombras del agua tenían un efecto hechizante al que no quería renunciar. No obstante, el instinto de supervivencia venció a su obstinación. Vio rojo cuando tuvo que soltar la armadura, sin haber podido moverla un milímetro.

Comenzó a subir, más lento de lo que quería, con inesperado esfuerzo. Luchó por no desesperarse y encendió su cosmos por instinto para expandir su resistencia. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó a tocar la capa de hielo el mortal frío tenía sus pensamientos aletargados, sus extremidades entumecidas, la falta de oxígeno le imposibilitaba razonar claramente y apenas si coordinó lo suficiente como para arañar el hielo con sus uñas crecidas.

No bastó, sólo dejó marcas más claras sobre el cristal de agua, pero el miedo remitió. La proximidad de la muerte trajo un sosiego imprevisto. Algo similar a aquella sensación que Hilda le había provocado al conocerlo, el mismo efecto que había puesto un embrujo incurable en Thor.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado en algún momento y los abrió de golpe cuando escuchó un trueno.

Ningún trueno, corrigió al advertir la turbia imagen de Thor a través del hielo, tan desenfocado que creyó alucinarlo hasta que la traslúcida dureza comenzó a agrietarse. El hielo vibraba, retumbando. Bud dejó de tocarlo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo quedó inerte, sumergiéndose poco a poco.

No se enteró de nada hasta que despertó tosiendo agua, tiritando tan violentamente que incluso mordió su lengua. El frío parecía haberse consolidado como una estaca de hielo en el corazón a partir de la cual el resto de su cuerpo se contagiaba de escarcha incorpórea. Estaba de costado sobre la nieve, sus pulmones seguían sucumbiendo a espasmos y un dolor punzante que le ensordecía. Thor había golpeado sobre su pecho en intentos por revivirlo; fue todo un reto tan sólo calcular su fuerza para hacer tal cosa, a riesgo de que le destrozara la caja torácica.

—Grandísimo imbécil. —Escuchó Bud, y luego no escuchó nada más. Escapó a la enfermedad pos-agonía mediante la inconsciencia, olvidándose del penetrante frío y los pinchazos en su cabeza.

Thor colgó el hacha a su cinturón, pasó los brazos bajo la espalda y piernas de Bud para levantarlo, y se encaminó en dirección al Valhalla. Con suerte la sacerdotisa podría meterle algo de cordura.

Cuando Bud despertó, se halló en un sitio totalmente desconocido. Se supo en un sillón, y miró alrededor con ojos entreabiertos para examinar la sala en la que se encontraba. Era amplia, pero acogedora por su calidez. Cuando percibió presencias cercanas, se quedó quieto y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿A qué animal pertenece esa escama? —Thor había quedado prendado de aquel objeto que yacía empotrado en la pared entre un gran número de trofeos de cacería. Le trajo recuerdos de su padre que habían quedado enterrados en su memoria, acompañados de una sensación constrictora a la que no podía darle forma.

—A ninguno que ronde las tierras de Asgard hoy en día, afortunadamente. Según lo que contaba mi padre, perteneció a un jormungar.

El rostro de Thor perdió toda emoción por un instante, se quedó sin palabras y tuvo que contenerse de señalar a la señorita Hilda que dichas criaturas sólo existían en leyendas. Nunca dudaría de ella, pero en sus veintitrés años de vida jamás había escuchado de tales seres. Sin embargo, la arcaica memoria de la escama pulsaba insistente en su cerebro. Ni siquiera el súbito despertar de Bud le hizo olvidarse del tema; quedó como una espina empujándose entre sus neuronas, lista a continuar ahí por tiempo indefinido.

—La armadura —Bud gruñó al levantarse. Había una expresión salvaje en su rostro, cada movimiento poseía sobrada torpeza pero su mirada ardía brava—. ¿Por qué no pude moverla?

Hilda no se mostró intimidada ante la agresividad que el joven proyectaba. Lo enfrentó con una mirada cristalina que armó un preámbulo para sus palabras. Bud degustó en el aire que lo que escucharía sería terminante, y no le gustaría en absoluto.

—No es tuya. Nunca lo será. Tu papel es otro, y todavía no es el momento para que lo desempeñes. Las armaduras divinas no pueden utilizarse para beneficio personal, ningún guerrero será reconocido hasta que Asgard se vea en necesidad… —Hilda miró la alfombra durante el segundo que le tomó suspirar sentidamente—. Rezo a diario para que el día no llegue.

—Me está diciendo que… ¿podría no suceder…? ¿Jamás?

Hilda afirmó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. No habría mayor bendición que poder prescindir de los dioses guerreros hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¿Por qué deseas lo contrario? Una guerra sería una prueba desoladora para la gente de Asgard…

—La gente de Asgard —espetó en un tono despectivo, contrayendo la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Si ellos supieran quién soy-

—Bud —intervino Thor, dando una zancada para colocarse delante de la muchacha. Bud lanzó la mirada hacia arriba. Estaba acostumbrado a la imponente altura de Thor, pero no le conocía esta nueva severidad que adornaba su rostro—. Nada de lo que ha salido de tu boca durante los últimos cinco años ha tenido sentido. Es suficiente, no te saqué del lago para que te dirigieras de esta forma a la señ-

—¿Suficiente? —Fue el turno de Bud para interrumpir, su atisbo de sonrisa amarga volvió, e hizo una pausa para resoplar desdeñosamente—. Seguro que para ti esto es suficiente, pero yo no nací para ser un mediocre aldeano más.

Thor estaba conforme con lo que tenía, incluso sabiéndose por sobre el promedio. A Bud le enfermaba su falta de ambición. ¿Qué había hecho Hilda por ellos para que le debiera ciega lealtad? Bud se preparó para ponerse a la defensiva al notar la distintiva tensión en los brazos de Thor que avisaba de futuros puños en su dirección. Cuando contó cinco segundos y aquél no hizo más que taladrarlo con su mirada enfuriada, Bud sonrió zorrunamente. Por supuesto que Thor no traería innecesaria violencia al palacio de la sacerdotisa…

Bud relajó su postura, miró a la muchacha que contemplaba la escena con mal disimulado pesar. Sólo consiguió encresparse más. No necesitaba su compasión, que se la diera al resto de Asgard, a Thor que tanto la admiraba por su capacidad de empatía.

Les dio la espalda y salió de allí.

**—γ****ζ****—**

Lo que Bud hiciera a partir de ahora no era su problema. Thor tenía nuevas inquietudes que demandaban su atención y que le llevaron a la casa del mencionado muchacho. Bud probablemente se encontraba desahogando su coraje contra la fauna, flora y geografía de Asgard. Quizás, incluso, habría vuelto al lago congelado.

Thor sacudió la cabeza antes de tocar la puerta, alejando los recuerdos frescos de Bud bajo el hielo; tan pálido como un ánima y con su mirada hundida, sin un destello de energía, pero extrañamente tranquila.

En realidad creyó que moriría, y que no estaría tan mal. El mismo Bud se rehusaba a vivir el tipo de vida que le había sido impuesto por vetustas creencias populares. Y en esos momentos, antes de que Mjolnir agrietara el hielo y su puño lo atravesara, Thor tuvo la impresión de que no habría otro fin para Bud. Si moría entonces, o mañana, o años en el futuro, lo haría con la misma noción enraizada de que nada era como debiera ser. Una predicción tan patética que Thor se sintió culpable al jalarlo fuera del agua glacial. Fue una sensación que le perturbó, y se reprendió por siquiera dar cabida a una derrota adelantada en su imaginación. Golpeó el corazón dormido de Bud hasta hacerlo reaccionar, pero ni la caricia de la muerte tambaleó la posesa determinación de aquél.

Suspiró volviendo al presente cuando el padre de Bud lo dejó pasar. No mencionó nada sobre el incidente en el lago, no le preguntó nada pese a que con cada visita lo notaba más apagado. Su relación con Bud se había vuelto áspera, casi inexistente, desde que el joven se enteró de su verdadero origen.

Le preguntó por la escama, por la discusión de la que Bud y él no fueron testigos, pero que pudo ver en las miradas de despedidas entre ambos hombres cuando emergieron de la cabaña, tantísimos años atrás.

Su padre no le dijo por qué salió aquella noche, sólo advirtió que podría demorar algunos días en volver, y había puesto su gran mano sobre su cabeza antes de sonreír con una pizca de pesadumbre. Más de una década después, Thor había comenzado a conectar los puntos, detestando la conclusión que se avecinaba.

—La dejó aquí esa vez, alegando que traería suficientes escamas para recubrir su cabaña. —El padre de Bud abrió un baúl desgastado que chirrió aumentando la ansiedad que venía corroyendo a Thor desde que dejó el Valhalla.

Y ahí estaba, una escama de tonos violetas y pardos, un poco más grande que la mano del hombre que la sostenía, pero más pequeña que la que adornaba la sala de trofeos del palacio.

—Tu padre le cortó parte de la cola a uno de ellos, pero fue imposible vencerlos.

—Son reales… —Thor pronunció corto de aliento. El padre de Bud asintió y le entregó la rugosa escama para que la examinara mejor.

—Tu padre no hubiera caído por una simple tormenta, bandidos o depredadores comunes. —Esbozó una incipiente sonrisa de nostalgia. Había pasado tanto tiempo que creyó que Thor jamás indagaría sobre la muerte de su padre, y eso hubiera sido lo más conveniente. Thor había reaccionado a la desgracia con templanza, sin exponer su tristeza, preocupado por continuar sobreviviendo en Asgard y hacerlo del modo en que su progenitor le había enseñado.

Tomó aire y desempolvó las vivencias de antaño, cuando conociese por primera vez a los terribles jormungars gemelos.

—Fue una expedición de semanas, estábamos muy cansados para cuando dimos con ellos… Íbamos con el padre de la señorita Hilda; reunió voluntarios cuando las alimañas despertaron y comenzaron a rondar demasiado cerca de Asgard. Pocos lo recuerdan porque pocos fuimos.

Los engendros del Jörmungandr dormían por períodos de tiempo tan extensos que habían escapado a la memoria comunal, las nuevas generaciones los creían simple material de leyendas; contados individuos en el reino habían tenido la dudosa suerte de comprobarlos reales.

—Puedes quedártela —dijo, fijándose en la faz ausente del muchacho, quien de pronto apretó el objeto entre sus manos hasta cuartearlo. Sus ojos se encendieron instantáneamente antes de cubrirse con una sombra preocupante.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Los jormungars? Es imposible saber. Aleja esas ideas, es irracional ir tras ellos…

—Mi padre… ¿dónde los buscó? —El viejo lanzó la mirada hacia un lado. Los pliegues en el ceño fruncido de Thor se remarcaron, condenando la evasión del otro—. Me puede hacer esto más fácil o más difícil. Iré de cualquier modo.

Había aceptado la muerte de su padre como un suceso natural desafortunado, parte de los injustos ciclos de Asgard. Hoy en día, entender que aquél había ido en una búsqueda de riesgo fatal le llenaba de un resentimiento que no acababa de concretarse, porque venía seguido por la salvaje necesidad de eliminar a las viles criaturas culpables.

El estímulo de la venganza era un poderoso hipnótico. Ahora que la saboreaba, sentía que todo este tiempo había juzgado a Bud sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

—Sé que iba hacia las montañas heladas del noroeste… —murmuró, pasó un trago amargo de saliva, lo invitó a sentarse con la promesa de ser breve, y le habló sobre los jormungars.

Cuando Bud llegó largo rato después de que Thor se hubo marchado, su padre adoptivo lo recibió con una ominosa proclamación.

—Espero que te hayas despedido de Thor. —Bebía de su tarro calmosamente, Bud no sabía qué, pero por la lentitud de sus palabras y su aura deprimente supuso que se trataba de algún líquido embrutecedor.

—¿De qué hablas? —Arqueó una ceja. Fue a lavarse las manos en la pila, frotándolas con fuerza para despegarse la sangre del oso que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con él esa noche—. ¿A dónde fue?

—A imitar el destino de su padre.

**—γ****ζ****—**


	7. Jörmungandr

**VII:** **Jörmungandr**

**—γ****ζ****—**

Thor juzgó su forma de pensar, tachó sus ideales de absurdos, pero nunca le mostró lástima, por más patéticas que le parecieran sus ambiciones. Incluso si veían el futuro de manera distinta, nunca pudo darse un alejamiento definitivo entre ellos. Riñas de diversa magnitud quedaron enterradas con la nieve de cada nueva tormenta.

Actualmente el aguaviento lo tenía caminando con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Aun así, Bud continuó en la dirección señalada por el hombre que lo crió y lo vio partir con una mirada hundida. Ya llevaba casi un día de travesía y había comenzado a arrepentirse tras dar el primer paso, pero no por ello dio la vuelta. Sacudió la cabeza; los zumbidos del viento parecían habitar dentro de su cráneo y apenas si le permitían escuchar el grave ronroneo de truenos a la lejanía.

Había dejado de toparse con huellas del caballo de Thor desde un buen tramo atrás, ahora sólo seguía guiado por instinto. No el instinto humano, sino aquello que podía explotar más allá, lo mismo que le había alargado la vida en las profundidades del lago. No era infalible, su cercanía con la muerte lo había dejado claro, pero ciertamente le proveía cualidades sobrehumanas.

Entre ellas, el poder ubicar a otro ser conectado con las estrellas en medio de los desiertos nevados.

Lo encontró en un paso flanqueado por montañas, después de haberlo pasado por alto al primer vistazo. Sus ojos volvieron e intentaron agudizarse para comprobar que se trataba de él. Fue más fácil reconocer al caballo que se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Thor! —Bud se apresuró hacia el árbol seco al pie del cual Thor se encontraba arrodillado. Éste le dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro, sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa pero la disfrazó rápidamente y volvió la vista al frente, abajo, sobre la improvisada tumba en la que había gastado la última hora. Bud no lo habría alcanzado de otra manera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando el menor llegó a su lado. Bud sopló sobre sus manos en un intento de calentarlas y ojeó los alrededores antes de centrar la mirada sobre la tumba. Notó entonces que Thor cargaba dos hachas, y una de ellas lucía terriblemente oxidada. Parpadeó sin atinar a pensar nada qué decir, hasta que Thor volvió a voltear, esta vez con una ceja enarcada y sus labios levemente curvados denotando incredulidad. Bud se obligó a espabilarse.

—¿No es obvio? ¿Cacería de jormungars? —mostró una sonrisa afilada—. No puedo dejar que te lleves toda la gloria.

Thor negó con la cabeza en actitud divertida, signo de que el roce en el castillo había quedado zanjado. Se puso de pie y contempló por unos momentos más la tumba de su padre.

—Así que… lo encontraste —comentó Bud. Thor asintió y dejó que el silencio se implantara. No veía la necesidad de describir la osamenta parcial que había hallado al pie del risco, junto a la segunda Mjolnir que jamás creyó recuperar.

—Andando. —Montó su Brabant alazán y señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás. Bud hizo una mueca inconforme pero acabó subiendo a las ancas del animal que comenzó a marchar con su típica docilidad, probablemente poco afectado por el peso extra. Era un caballo corpulento de gran alzada, hecho para trabajo duro y climas exigentes. Traía la crin color paja húmeda por la tormenta, pegada a la cara obstruyendo visibilidad, pero no necesitaba más que el direccionamiento de su jinete para avanzar siempre dispuesto.

Bud sujetó el cinturón de Thor y bufó. No estaba acostumbrado a andar a caballo y comenzó a desesperarse rápidamente, alegando que podría ir más deprisa a pie. Thor señaló que necesitaban guardar energías para cuando encontraran a las bestias mitológicas. Le pasó el hacha recién recuperada para que se entretuviera afilándola con las garras que había aprendido a desarrollar mediante el cosmos y eran tan duras como el acero de las limas.

Bud no se demoró mucho en eso y dejó el hacha colgando de la montura del caballo. Anduvieron horas entre la cordillera de montañas de hielos perennes, las corrientes de viento no eran tan fuertes en el pasaje que recorrían, pero los terrenos inhospitalarios les forzaban a avanzar lentamente para evitar irregularidades ocultas bajo la capa de nieve, y para permanecer alerta a cualquier señal de peligro. Si un desprendimiento les sorprendía, no tendrían tiempo a evadirlo.

El que prestaba atención era Thor; Bud había comenzado a adormilarse poco después de acabar con su deber. Cuando Thor sintió el súbito peso contactando tras de sí, frenó al caballo un momento, volteó para ver el rostro de Bud resbalando contra su espalda, y dobló un brazo hacia atrás para sostenerlo de la cintura y evitar que cayera del caballo. Cuando lo tuvo recargado establemente, retomó el avance sin dejar de sujetar a su durmiente acompañante.

Decidió no despertarlo. Después de la peripecia del lago, Bud debería estar descansando. Había sido una locura de su parte seguirlo en esta irracional misión autoimpuesta. Pero, después de todo, Bud era la personificación de lo irracional.

Lo removió para despertarlo cuando dio con una abertura en la fachada escarpada de una de las montañas.

Dejaron al caballo afuera, apartaron la nieve que entorpecía la entrada y se internaron en la cueva. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, se vieron rodeados de estalagmitas enormes que rodearon con cautela, uno yendo por cada lado sin dejar de inspeccionar el rededor. Del techo pedregoso surgían el mismo tipo de formaciones rocosas y afiladas, heladas en sus puntas y escurriendo agua.

—Las huelo —anunció Bud, y Thor está vez no dudó. En su propia sangre burbujeante intuía la presencia de los jormungars. Avanzaron por el suelo desnivelado y rugoso, asegurándose de no tropezar, ignorando los túneles en los que la cueva se disgregaba y siguiendo una vía directa, hasta que el suelo tembló por segundos.

Bud volteó hacia Thor, sus miradas se cruzaron durante el instante que el evento tardó en repetirse, esta vez una vibración intensificada que hizo a Bud tambalearse.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó Thor, virando en espera de que el peligro surgiera de las sombras. Existían demasiados pasadizos por los que podrían emerger las bestias, claramente habían estado utilizando esta guarida ininterrumpidamente por siglos. Quizás toda la cordillera se hallaba saturada de canales que usaban como vía de transporte y madrigueras.

Los rugidos que pusieron a prueba las paredes de la cueva les hicieron voltear en direcciones opuestas, uno hacia el este y otro al oeste, justo para ver a los dos gusanos gigantescos deslizándose fuera de sus túneles. Se enroscaron apoyándose en la segunda mitad de sus cuerpos para mantener la cabeza en alto, cuales cobras al acecho**. **

Bud nunca antes había visto un ser vivo más alto que Thor, pero aquí estaban ellos; las crestas de pelaje que sobresalían en sus cabezas rozaban las paredes de la cueva. Bud les calculó diez metros de largo, un poco menos al que le faltaba parte de la cola.

"Dreadscale," recordó Thor a partir de los relatos del padre de Bud; vientre salmón y espalda de escamas violetas, mientras que su compañero "Acidmaw" era de coloración azul verdosa. Ambos poseían un par de cuernos horizontales que surgían a los extremos de sus amplias fauces, donde lo más resaltante eran los colmillos frontales que constituían el inicio de hileras externas e internas de dientes afilados que no se alcanzaban a contar. Sus ojos eran tan pequeños que resultaba difícil apreciarlos, evidenciando que se habían ambientado a la vida entre las sombras, y a lo largo de sus flancos sobresalían numerosos picos defensivos de gran tamaño.

«Corre», decía el instinto, pero Thor ajustó el agarre sobre los mangos de sus hachas y balanceó su brazo marcadamente para lanzar una de ellas. El arma giró por los aires sorprendiendo a los dos jormungars y haciendo un tajo en el costado de Acidmaw. El chirrido doliente invadió la caverna y amenazó con reventar los tímpanos de los dos humanos. Las descomunales serpientes se lanzaron al ataque; Thor apenas si alcanzó a recuperar la segunda hacha, que volvió cual bumerán, antes de iniciar la carrera hacia la salida de la cueva.

—¡¿Algún plan?! —gritó Bud conforme saltaba ágilmente de una estalagmita a otra, zigzagueando para confundir a Dreadscale, mientras Thor iba lanzando las hachas hacia arriba para desprender estalactitas y entorpecer el avance de Acidmaw.

—Llevarlas afuera —contestó entre dientes, echando un vistazo hacia atrás. Las criaturas se escurrían entre el terreno y rugían enfuriadas, mostrando las filas de colmillos y lanzando escupitajos—. ¡Cuidado con su saliva! —advirtió, recordando lo poco que sabía de ellas gracias al padre de Bud.

La persecución duró sólo un par de minutos, pero cada segundo supo a eternidad. Con el piso retumbando por los movimientos y bramidos de los jormungars y la oscuridad traicionera, cada paso bien dado era una odisea.

La conciencia atareada de Thor lo amonestó señalando que debieron diseñar una estrategia previamente, pero no habían tenido idea de con qué se enfrentarían o si siquiera era factible localizar a las horripilantes criaturas.

Nunca la nieve había aparecido como algo deseable a sus ojos, pero ambos exhalaron aliviados cuando pudieron pisarla. Al emerger de la caverna uno se dirigió a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, el caballo había huido de ahí desde que el primer rugido sacudió la tierra.

Los jormungars emergieron a la par, ambos aventándose contra la montaña vecina. El golpe los atolondró brevemente y la iluminación, si bien era pobre, resultaba mucho más de a lo que sus ojos solían estar expuestos. Hacía muchos años que no se asomaban fuera de su guarida. La última ocasión también había sido por ir tras un aperitivo humano.

Durante los momentos en que estuvieron ciegos, Thor y Bud aprovecharon a acercarse. El primero se fue sobre Dreadscale, rebanándole uno de los grandes cuernos faciales y dejando un largo corte a partir de la comisura de su boca. Thor aterrizó y viró para asestar contra el vientre de la serpiente, pero la incisión no resultó tan profunda como hubiera esperado. El animal chilló escupiendo saliva que cayó sobre su brazo. Tenía un efecto achicharrante que le enervó cada nervio y le dificultó evadir las fauces que se cernieron sobre él.

Mientras Thor batallaba contra Dreadscale, Bud buscaba alguna manera de acercarse a la cabeza de Acidmaw sin ser devorado en el intento. Su velocidad le permitía evadir las flemas abrasantes que formaban charcos verdosos sobre la nieve, saltaba sin pausas y variando direcciones en pos de confundir a la serpiente que se abalanzaba en su búsqueda. Se vio en aprietos cuando un barrido de la cola lo atrapó lanzándolo contra la montaña. Cayó al suelo y tuvo que forzarse a moverse antes de que su rededor dejara de girar. Acidmaw se arrojó contra él y se encontró cara a cara contra la roca, quedando con heridas sangrantes y la visión empeorada, mas no por ello disuadido de atrapar a su pequeña y elusiva presa.

Thor no podía costearse ni un milisegundo para voltear y cerciorarse de que Bud llevara la delantera. Dreadscale lo tenía acorralado y si no fuera porque le temía a las hachas ya estaría deshaciéndose en los fluidos cáusticos de su estómago. Thor sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó, mantuvo las hachas en alto, esperando a ver la dirección que el jormungar elegiría para arremeter sobre él. Oscilaba inquieto de un lado a otro sin decidir, parecía renuente a atacar de nuevo, o bien sólo estaba esperando a que la saliva mostrara todos sus efectos.

Thor ya podía sentir sus músculos paralizándose, pero se negaba a sucumbir a la toxina; sería una sentencia de muerte. Aunado a eso, el ardor de las heridas causadas por los coletazos sufridos durante el encuentro le dificultaba pensar con claridad. Encendió su cosmos para combatir las consecuencias del veneno, aferrándose a la leve sensación de alivio y apresando las hachas con renovada determinación.

—¡¿Bud, qué esperas?! —El vozarrón sobresaltó a Dreadscale, como si hubiera esperado ver al hombre derrumbándose vencido por las quemaduras y el veneno paralizante.

Bud aterrizó acuclillado y mostró los dientes en una sonrisa feroz antes de saltar de nuevo.

—¿Me necesitas allá? —preguntó cínico, tomándose un segundo para sentir el agotamiento en cada fibra de su ser y expulsarlo de su mente. Thor tenía razón en que mientras más se alargara el enfrentamiento las posibilidades de salir con vida disminuían. Bud hizo acopio de energías, rodeando su cuerpo de luz blanquecina, y corrió rodeando a su perseguidor, tan veloz que se mimetizaba con la ventisca.

Acidmaw se revolvía enloquecidamente tratando de alcanzarlo. En cierto momento el animal se desesperó a tal grado que acabó lanzando su bilis ácida sobre su propia cola. Bud aprovechó que se retorcía sin ton ni son para trepar hasta su cabeza e incrustar las garras sobre sus ojos, dejándolo totalmente ciego. Saltó hacia delante, reuniendo cosmos en su mano para propulsar el instantáneo crecimiento de sus garras, las cuales centellearon y expulsaron rayos cortantes que simularon atravesar a Acidmaw cuando rasgó la parte frontal del cuello, cayendo y partiendo el vientre del colosal gusano.

Bud retrocedió para evitar las corrosivas vísceras que se derramaron hacia enfrente, y momentos después saltó sobre la cabeza agonizante de su trofeo. El lamento agudo de Acidmaw resonó en toda la cordillera, azuzando la ira de Dreadscale, quien viró para vengar a su hermano.

Thor fue tras él, y Bud, arrodillado sobre el cadáver de Acidmaw, giró al percibir la amenaza. Reaccionó concentrando cosmos en sus puños, y se supuso innecesario cuando vio a Thor lanzando ambas hachas al mismo tiempo. Viraron en el aire a velocidad de la luz y se incrustaron a ambos lados de la base de la cabeza, ahogando al animal y dejando surgir borbotones de sangre purpúrea. Thor llegó a concretar su matanza, deshaciendo con sus propios dedos el cerebro de Dreadscale. Un aura violácea cubrió su mano al enterrarse a través de carne, hueso y sesos, y entre la luz se formó la etérea figura de la mítica Jörmungandr. El cielo se iluminó y tronó cuando el puño de Thor emergió del cráneo de la bestia, y Bud lo vio recubierto de un halo brillante durante el instante que permaneció montado en el animal.

Al notar que el cadáver caería sobre Bud y éste parecía repentinamente alelado, Thor se lanzó sobre él de manera que su espalda recibiera el tremebundo peso del jormungar.

Cuando hubo silencio, no más rugidos ensordecedores, Bud probó a abrir los ojos. Thor estaba encima de él, y había un breve espacio entre ellos pues aquél se sostenía en sus manos para evitar que el jormungar los aplastara a ambos.

Bud parpadeó enfocando la mirada. La adrenalina mantenía cada función de su cuerpo acelerada, y si bien sintió el impulso de reír por la euforia, se evitó de ello. Había otra cosa además del alivio y agrandamiento de ego tras haber derrotado a una bestia mitológica. Había eso que Thor causaba con su mirada despejada y sus carcajadas sofocadas, graves y burbujeantes.

Esta victoria significaba todo para Thor, una resolución que no había creído posible, y ni siquiera había buscado la oportunidad de obtenerla, llegó a él sin anhelarlo, por casualidad.

Bud lo odió. Lo envidió. Lo besó.

El choque entre sus labios silenció todo por un milisegundo, incluso el viento esperó quieto y curioso. Bud se había alzado para alcanzarlo y sujetaba el cuello de Thor para mantenerse cerca, mientras el aludido procesaba el imprevisto evento con pensamientos aletargados y ojos enormes, su color ocre especialmente aclarado. Los cerró en cuanto Bud comenzó a apartarse y se lo evitó respondiendo tardíamente al contacto. Entonces sintió las garras de Bud presionando su piel, y una lengua artera incitando sus labios. Bud ladeó la cabeza, apreciando las cosquillas provocadas por la barba de Thor, y subió las manos hasta su mandíbula, acariciando de forma tentativa y descubriendo raspones que azuzó intencionalmente.

Cuando el mayor gruñó, Bud recordó que estaban ensandwichados entre dos masivos jormungars muertos. Arqueó los labios en una sonrisa contenida y dio por terminado el beso. Miró a Thor curioso, más extrañado por el impulso que provino de sus entrañas que por la inesperada colaboración del otro, quien parecía un tanto sacado de frecuencia por su atrevimiento. Habían pasado años desde la última vez…

—Creí que sólo pensabas en Syd —dijo torciendo las cejas. Bud devolvió su mirada aguzada.

—Creí que sólo pensabas en Hilda.

Por valiosos minutos no había existido ninguna de las dos cosas, sólo el crudo instinto de supervivencia, y luego, este otro instinto que tenía a sus miradas trancadas y sus voces sin aliento. Había sido liberador olvidarse de todo lo que no fueran las heridas actuales y las pulsaciones desbocadas del corazón.

Thor se removió con cierta torpeza debido a los efectos remanentes del veneno. Logró quitarse el peso del jormungar de encima, pero no abandonó su posición sobre Bud, quien arañó suavemente sus brazos capturando de nuevo toda su atención.

—No dejaré de pensar en obtener lo que es mío —advirtió. Sus ojos de lince relampagueaban por la insospechada excitación que la situación le provocaba. El olor a muerte atareaba su olfato avivándole el ansia de depredar, mientras el absoluto desgaste de su físico le convencía de dejarse ser depredado.

—Y yo no dejaré de pensar en defender lo que es indispensable. —Y no estaba seguro por qué remarcaban estas cuestiones, se sentía en medio de la renovación de un contrato en el que aceptaban que ninguno iba a tumbar las creencias del otro, para entonces ocuparse de lo esencial.

Thor se quejó cuando las uñas de Bud sacaron gotitas de sangre de su nuca, se inclinó en busca de represalias, acercando todo su cuerpo esta vez para comprimir la figura más pequeña de Bud, y pensó en los momentos fugaces a lo largo de los últimos años durante los cuales consideró buscar el calor de Bud, tan sólo para caer en cuenta que Bud había elegido un modo de vida maquinal, frío y violento. Bud seguía siendo violento; sus dientes atrapando los labios de Thor sin reparos, y sus garras dejando marcas rojizas por donde pasaran; pero Bud ahora era bien cálido, recubierto del sudor de la pelea, con el pulso tan potente que el mismo Thor alcanzaba a escucharlo.

Fue así que pudo notar la repentina interrupción en los latidos de su corazón. Lo sintió también dentro de su propio pecho, y sus labios se despegaron con un chasquido. Ambos alzaron la vista, buscando mirar por sobre las montañas. Lograron divisar lo que parecía ser un conjunto de estrellas ascendiendo desde diversos puntos del reino. La excitación en sus entrañas aumentó, pero ya no tenía nada que ver con el cuerpo tibio adyacente, sino con el tirón que sacudió a sus almas, instando a sus cosmos a despertar con una intensidad nunca antes conocida.

Bud sonrió por instinto, voraz e impaciente. Thor respiró pesado, tratando de no ser abrumado por las repercusiones de este evento. Cuando volteó hacia abajo para ver a Bud, la fascinación en su rostro embraveció sus corazonadas.

—¿En qué piensas ahora? —No hacía falta preguntarlo, ahí estaba de nuevo; la avalancha de ambición tornando su mirada gélida y punzante.

—En quién llegará más rápido.

**—γ****ζ****—**

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, si comentan les contesto por privado. Saludos :]**


End file.
